Sightseeing tour
by vividfantasy7
Summary: Getting kidnapped by their friend, the ygo gang go on a 3 day sightseeing tour in city they didn't even know existed...
1. Arriving at?

Summary: Getting kidnapped by their friend, the ygo gang go on a 3 day sightseeing tour in city they didn't even know existed...

Yu-gi-oh! belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

* * *

**The sightseeing tour**

"Once again, where in the heck are we and why the hell are we here?" Jou exclaimed between the chattering of his teeth as he jumped from one leg to another to heat up his shivering body. He glared lightly at his friend; she merely shrugged her shoulders than nodded toward their lilac haired companion.

"Ask her. She dragged me out of the house after packing one of my suitcases full with clothes and whatnot, then tossed me into a waiting limo and after 12 hours, we are here" she pointed her index finger in the direction of the floor after a swift swirl if her arm.

Anzu herself was taken aback. It wasn't the first time Cam kidnapped her from her house, without as much as an explanation, and dragged her around the city or to hers or the Kaibas' mansion, at these times Mokuba was one of the culprits too, usually ending up as a very entertaining activity. Rarely she was even draged to different cities or a holiday house for the weekend or a few days during holidays. But this time, it went over the line. Not only were her friends here too now, as well as the Kaiba brothers, but the 12 hours on her friends jet proclaimed they were at somewhere on the other end of the planet.

"…_megkérjük tisztelt utasainkat hogy fáradjanak a kijáratokhoz! További szép napot kívánunk!_" (1) a female voice said through the speakers installed in the complex of the airport. It soon was repeated in many languages, one she recognized was English but she didn't pay attention to what was said. Instead she hurried to her golden eyed friend, possibly for a very good explanation about the ongoing happenings. What she got soon.

"You see, dad's having some business meeting in the city, as well as Kaiba and Otogi, and I thought it would be fun to drag you all around the place to check it out" she finished with a triumph grin stretching across her face.

"Also, it's still holiday and we only remain for 2 or 3 days, and all your parents know it" she nodded to herself just to affirm what she said "and they all went along". By now everyone were circled around her listening to her story, some gaping at her, some nodding that they understand, and some not really paying attention.

"So, we'll go to a 5 star hotel, the rooms will be chosen later so you can decide where you want to sleep, the Kaibas" at this Mokuba smiled widely" having the rooms on their own accounts, as well as do Mai, Otogi and the Ishtar family " murmurs of agreement could be heard "while the accommodation for Anzu, Shizuka, Yuugi, Ryou, Jou and Honda are on mine" she stated happily clapping her hands together and looking up expectedly at them.

"Isn't that a little too much?" Ryou asked a little embarrassed after hearing everything "I mean a 5 star hotel with all accommodation for 2 days for that many people…" he trailed of slowly.

"No problem" was her simple answer "that's my Christmas present from dad" she winked at him playful for what the young male blushed slightly. Jounichi and Honda started snickering at the albino's reaction and immediately got hit on the head by Mai and Anzu. The others chuckled at the now scowling teens proceeding towards the exit where Mr. Milford was conversing with the person who came to get them. Their packages were quickly put in the trunks of the waiting cars, then, after convincing Jou to let his stuff be put there and than a good 5 minutes of bickering between him and Kaiba, after latter's side comment about mutt's brain capacity, later they were riding to their destination.

"Could you repeat that please, I think I've started to hallucinate or something" jaw dropping Honda cried out "there's a _what_ at the hotel?" everyone stared at him disbelievingly, even Jounichi who usually was just as dumb as him.

"Honda, she said we're gonna be in the Hilton hotel and all you are gaping at is that there's some bastion there?" Jou asked incredibly from his brawling partner.

"He's right" Ryou nodded towards Katsuya "Budapest is famous for being full of all different sightseeing opportunities. Especially historical ones" he smiled at his audience.

Exiting the black limousine that carried them they gaped at the scenery as they walked in to the garden of the hotel looking out over the River Danube and glazing at the other bank. They looked around with amazement, not far from where they were (merely a few tens of meters) stood the aforementioned Fishermen's Bastion, looking more to the upper right they spotted a Castle that Isis introduced as the Budai Castle and on the other bank of the river a building Rishid described as the Parlament. After 10 more minutes of wandering around the garden and looking for more sights they entered the hotel getting their keys, everyone left for their rooms.

The four guys; Yuugi, Ryou Honda and Jou, opted for a room with 4 beds so they could be together, as Anzu, Shizuka and Camilla were sharing one, Mai had a single bed room having other business outside their trip tour, Otogi also going for a single room, the Kaiba's sharing one room, while the Ishtars' had 2 separate rooms (one for Isis and the other for her brothers). Camilla's father had a single bed room too.

Depositing their stuff in their rooms they headed for the restaurant for lunch. Half an hour and no brawling later, fortunately the boys behaved, they left for a sightseeing tour, with the exception of Kaiba, Otogi and Mr. Milford who had to leave for a meeting. And Mai who went God knows where.

Isis volunteered to be their tour guide, to the extent of the history of the sights, being she had been here for the first time, only walking around the close by area of the hotel from where they could find their way back. Heading first for the castle the teens were introduced to the history of the Castle District. Snow started to descend from the sky above as they wondered around the castle, some looking desperately bored and some listening interestedly at the woman's speech.

"And what's that 'land there?" Jou asked as he elbowed on the wall looking out toward an island separated the river for some kilometer and letting it rejoining a little later. Isis looked at him from her story about the Szécheny Library than glazing to the island.

"Though now it's called Margaret island it was originally called Rabbit island" by now everyone was looking at the blonde Egyptian with incredulous expressions neither expecting him to speak about it. Or at all for that matter.

"What?" he looked confused and slightly taken aback by his friends' reaction.

"Nothing, nothing" Yuugi started meekly shaking his head "we just never knew you were so interested in history" Ryou finished the shorter boy's sentence. Malik produced an impossibly blank face at this.

"What are you implying?" he slightly arched an eyebrow.

"Well, we knew you are good at it, but it did not seem like you taken too much interest to the subject…" Camilla trailed of looking expectantly at him. With an understanding 'aham' he got back to his previous explanation.

They went ahead wondering around the place for a little more time, than got back to the bastion. A group of high school students were walking around the sight, after a few minutes, a brunette emerged in front of the group with a slight pink to her checks started to speak about the historical sight.

"The Fischermen's Bastion is a neo-Gothic monumental, designed and built by Frigyes Schulek between 1897 and 1902" with slightly trembling voice and slight disturbing shout-ins she went on about her speech. The gang caught also that the seven towers representing the seven Magyar tribes and other bites of information, the group mainly spoke in English though due to some shouts it was evident they spoke the native language.

They got back to the hotel still laughing about the fact that the girl's surname was similar to the monumental's name and that was the reason why she had to do the presentation, something they came to know after a some of her fellows cried in several times in English (thanks to the teachers' nudging that they could at least speak in English even if for just that) and poor girl turned an incredible shade of red, causing Jounichi and Honda nearly collapsing from laughter. She glared draggers at them while crying out that she didn't even wanted it, meanwhile Anzu kicked the two hard in the shin.

"I'm sorry I made you do it but it just so fitted you" a teacher went toward the student and apologized innocently. Hearing that, Jou and Honda started to laugh once again now rolling around in the fresh snow.

Ryou apologized to the brunette while the others dragged the two laughing teens away; Anzu also went and apologized for the behavior of his friends then left go the hotel. Malik muttered under his breath

"I don't even see what's funny about that" sitting down in a chair while the others tried to calm the two still laughing boys.

* * *

well, first story :D plz Read and Review about should i even continue this or it sucks so much that it can't be helped... TAT

(1) …please leave toward the exits. Have a nice day.


	2. Surviving the first day

I might as well finish this, who knows, there might some interested people out there *shrug*

Dis: same as before...

_**Sightseeing tour**_

**Chapter 2**

Mai looked around the mall with satisfaction.

"Not bad" she stated with a smirk. She wandered around the place for hours looking at the shops and remembering which was good enough to drag her friends in it too. She walked to the centre of the building where a fountain shot water in all angles creating a beautiful show for its audience sitting on the nearby benches. Getting to the cinema to see if there's any subtitled film (so they could watch it English) she walked up to the open roof. It was nicely designed; benches and small gardens decorated the path, on the right office buildings and restaurants opened while on the left a play ground and an ice plank were stated. Reaching the end of it she once again admired the artificial waterfall installed in the building that started from the top floor falling down 4 floors to reach the bottom. Oh yes, she most definitely drag them to the Westend Centre.

Leaving with her rented car, Mai pulled swiftly through the city, miraculously, avoided the traffic jams and went back to the hotel. Parking down her car she swiftly got out of it and headed to the entrance but stopped and went to the nearby sight, run up looking out and watching the scenery.

The blonde turned slightly when she heard something. She went to the edge and looked down to see a group of high school students. A girl was babbling about something while chuckles arose from her audience as the teachers tried to shush them. Listening closer, Mai caught a rather interesting fact.

"…also the Fishermen's Bastion is rather famous for having a beautiful view to Pest, and usual walk path of couples, especially on summer nights…" the blonde smirked at the information. 'So it's ideal for couples to take walks with all the scenery and stuff? Interesting, really interesting…' the female duelist mused but her thoughts changed quickly when she spotted her traveling companions. Or more accurately, Jounichi and Honda, who were doubling over with laughter. With a sigh she went down to join her friends.

"Mintha még nem lennék elég idiótával körülvéve…" Mai heard the girl mutter under her breath as she passed her. She didn't need to know the language to know what the brunette said; she was looking rather blankly at the laughing males then with a swift turn on her heels and a roll of her eyes she hurried after her class.

Chuckling slightly, Mai opened the trunk of the car revealing some shopping bags, then headed for the hotel once again. After depositing them in her room she went down to the others.

Having some snacks and drink from the bar of the hotel they all set down conversing and playing while waiting for the people who still were away. The girls found an appropriate corner and set down to chat, Isis was with them too, Rishid went up to his room to unpack something, and the boys sat around a table and started to play duel monsters.

An hour later the entrance door opened to reveal the three missing people. They left for their rooms to change into some more comfortable clothes and ten minutes later everyone headed for dinner.

"Jou did what?" Otogi asked with a rather disturbed face, his fork paused midway to his mouth as he looked at Jou with a 'are you an idiot?' look.

"But her name was the same as the sight! Her name is Fishermen's Bastion something!" Jou started to laugh once again, Honda soon joined him.

"Actually" Yuugi spoke up seeing the rather disbelieving and shocked looks around him "they said her name has a similar meaning". The blond stopped for a minute seemingly reconsidering everything then started to laugh once again.

"Hmph, and it actually seemed like he would try to _think_ for once" Kaiba rolled his eyes finishing his dinner. Jou tensed as he stopped laughing and was ready to strangle Kaiba but after a rather painful hit in the head, courtesy of Mai, he remained in his seat finishing his own dinner.

"It's only 8:30, what should we do?" Shizuka asked as she lay down in her bed. Anzu looked at her from the window she was gazing through out.

"Well, we can play something or talk and of course there's always TV" the brunette mused looking around to find some entertainment.

"Or you could call your parents that you're safe and sound" Cam stated coming out from the bathroom, wearing a light purple pajama pants and a white t-shirt with amethyst starts on it in the centre.

"Cute" Anzu said after looking at her than reacted to her previous statement "we can call?"

"Yep, there's the phone. A moment and I got you a national line" the lilac haired girl smiled putting her clothes to the end of the bed.

After several calls, and informing the boys about it too, everyone went to bed (and a good hour later, thanks to the chatting, they wondered to dreamland).

Knocks on the door awakened the younger Kaiba brother as he unceremoniously rolled of the bed landing on his stomach and sleeping back right away. Seto chuckled slightly at his brother's behavior as he strolled to the door opening it to reveal a young girl standing before it. The girl looked up at him with ocean blue eyes, smiling warmly all along.

"Good morning" she narrowed her eyes slightly as her smiled grew wilder looking friendly at the taller male. He merely raised an eyebrow.

"I could hardly call it a good morning if I have to start it with speaking with you, Mazaki" he smirked as her eyes darkened and her smile turned in to a frown. Now he considered _this_ as a good morning.

"But why are you here anyway?" he looked at her curiously the smirk never leaving his face. She 'hmph'-ed as she looked him in the eyes.

"I came here with Cam to wake you up" 'we considered Shizuka and Mai were enough to wake up the guys' she added to herself as an after thought.

"In that case, where is she?" Kaiba looked around the hall. Anzu stared at him as if he was and idiot.

"She's right behind me" she stated and looked over her shoulder to her friend – who was nowhere to be seen.

The brunette reddened slightly as realization came down on her. She left her. She left her with Kaiba. 'I'm just so gonna kill you for this Camilla Milford!' she thought angrily.

Kaiba let a small chuckle escape him as he looked at the girl's face. It turned redder and redder as time went on and she slowly turned back to him, avoiding his gaze as she felt rather stupid, and he didn't need to be a genius to realize that. He shook his head as he started to speak again.

"And pray tell, what did you want at 7:30 in the morning?" his smirk widening as she looked a little taken aback.

'Interesting' Anzu noted to herself 'I'd thought that by now he'd shot the door in my face' she looked at him as she felt her blush calm down.

"We're going to have a tour and that's why we wake up everybody" her smile crept back to its place. And it widened as a mop of black hair came next to Seto, his hands limply at his sides as he dazedly looked at her than a few moments later went and hugged her just to stumble back to the bed after she patted his head. Anzu giggled as the young CEO sighed and looked back at his retreating brother why rolling his eyes at Mokuba's behavior.

"I take it as Camilla didn't inform you that we're having a meeting again?" he looked at Anzu once again, rather tiredly. "Tell her, if she wants Mokuba than she should come and woke him up, I have enough things to do, and you're most definitely not coming in here" he stated as he saw her want to interrupt him. With a last smirk he closed the door and went into the bathroom for a nice hot bath.

Anzu fumed angrily as she stormed back to her room, finding her best friend half lying on the bed. Golden orbs looked at her rather confused after she threw her pillow at the girl's form, hitting her square in the face.

"Why did I get that?" she looked at her innocently, though her eyes told a different tale.

"You know full well you traitor!" Anzu hopped down on her bed as Mai and Shizuka entered the room along with Isis, though the brunette didn't realized it as she was too deep in scolding her friend.

"Cam, you know we're not on very good terms and yet, you leave me with Kaiba after successfully waking him up!" she fell back from her sitting position muffling a cry into her now regained pillow. Mai and Isis looked at each other with a knowing smile, then at Camilla who giggled slightly at the behavior of her friend.

"Duh Anzu, it's not like I pushed you into his arms and locked you two alone into a closetroom" she grinned like a Cheshire cat as Anzu threw more pillows at her. Shizuka laughed at them slightly then joined into the pillow fight that begin a minute later.

* * *

R&R for my pool soul =(


	3. Mall

actually it's finished, but i still have to reread the fourth chapter... might as well the first two too... and repost...

i do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! ):

_**Sightseeing tour**_

**Chapter 3**

'Hikari, I don not like this…' Bakura thought sourly. He reconsidered once again to take control but he knew he can't escape even like that. As much as he hated to admit, he was unfamiliar with the place as well as with the language. So he remained in his soul room where he could shut out the happenings of the outside world, at least as long as something interesting did not happen.

'Aibou, with all respect, I can't take it anymore. Next time only tell me when something interesting happens. Please' with that the ex-pharaoh retreated into the depths of the Millennium Puzzle.

"I'm so glad I don't have a yami anymore" Malik chuckled silently after he caught Yuugi and Ryou rolling their eyes skyward then refocusing at her sister's, miraculously rather sour, sightseeing tour. Usually she gave interesting tours, not just in the opinion of some perverted person. But being that she herself was rather unfamiliar with the city they had to get a tour guide book for help, as she refused to not see the sights because of her lack of knowledge about them. Meaningless to say, this part was from the book, the others were rather her usual representations.

"And this is the Antique Street" Isis raised her hand indicating the street they entered while she tucked the book into her bag. After they walked through the street while hearing all different stories about the shops the street got its nickname after they arrived at the other end of said street. With Mai's persuasion they headed for the mall located some minutes down the way, the Westend City Centre.

After lunch, they found a Hungarian restaurant and tried out the native dishes, they explored the shopping center. Mai and Isis headed for some shops they labeled 'guys not allowed to go' at which the 'younger' girls considered not to go either. Rishid left for god-knows-where, leaving the teens to themselves.

After a good hour of wondering they split up, Jounichi and Honda heading back to the food courts, Yuugi, Ryou and Mokuba left for the game shops hoping to find some new Duel Monsters Cards, and also this way they could make their yamis shut up tough Bakura was highly disappointed for not following Mai and Isis. Malik, reconsidering joining one of the guys groups or going along, joined the girls hoping they wouldn't go to way too embarrassing places.

What, for his luck, didn't happen. He got dragged into more clothes shop than what satisfied his taste, but it was still better then what he imagined. Though he had slight problems with one particular shop.

"I'm not going in there" he stated calmly with a blank face. At least that's what he shoved for the outside world, inside he was freaked out form his wits. The three girls simultaneously raised their eyebrows at him with questioning looks accompanying them.

"Malik, we dragged you into several shoe, clothes and jewelry shops, not to mention the drudgeries, book stores, that tattooing saloon or th-"

"What she wants to say is that you came along to all this and now you won't come in to this shop?" Anzu asked him, slightly amused by his behavior especially when his face turned tomato red. But who wouldn't be in his place.

"What the hell are your problems? It's a frigging shop for pregnant women!" he hissed at them than proceeded to a free bench at the fountain. When he was out of earshot the girls glanced at each other then smirked wickedly.

"I really thought we have to get to some underwear shop to have this affect" a highly amused Anzu stated to her friends.

"Though I still don't get why is he so freaked out of this shop. That jewelry shop with the old lady was a lot worse" Shizuka thought aloud then shrugged. They turned to the third member of the group to see her deep in thought.

"You know" Cam looked up at them "I still think we should drag him to Women's Secret" a smirk appeared on her face as she finished the sentence. The others looked at her as if she went crazy, what might have happened, then looked at each other and once again at their friend.

"But we achieved our goal…" Shizuka trailed of thinking things over. Though Malik didn't have the rod anymore he could be quite scary still. Thus it may be better if they didn't cross that line. For their own good.

"Shizuka's right, we shouldn't cross that line… he tends to be pretty scary when we do that…I mean you do remember _that_ incident…" Camilla echoed dissapointed thinking back to a particular incident when the guys pushed the Egyptian in to the girls changing room. The consequences were painful, for everyone.

"Oh… yeah, that was quiet, erm, interesting, to say the least. But enough of it, we had to head back" she shrugged it off with a nervous laugh "so Cam, go and get him" and a slight push directed her friend toward the boy.

After hours of sightseeing and mall-venturing the gang finally arrived at the hotel, went their respected rooms and unceremoniously collapsed on their beds. And Mai said there are more malls she wanted to drag them off to.

After an hour everyone went down to venture in the hotel, and then met at the café for some snacks, and to share their adventures. Mai and Isis promptly stated their shopping wasn't something the boys would be interested in, and thus the subject was dropped, for the utmost disappointment of some teenage boys and an ancient Egyptian tomb robber.

Jounichi and Honda just shrugged saying the arcade was nowhere near the one in Domino, in other words they were bored to death, and didn't had enough money to buy all the food they wanted. Mokuba enjoyed going around the shops very much as well as Ryou and Yuugi, latter because no one recognized him, and even found some rather interesting cards, for the joy of a certain pharaoh, and it turned out even Bakura enjoyed the trip after finding some very grotesque games for himself, though his hikari didn't buy it and because of certain 'problems' he did not steal it either. After the girls story, for Malik's embarrassment, the guys didn't reacted the way they thought they will.

"They almost forced you into that kind of a shop?" Honda asked disbelievingly. Yep, they weren't laughing, quiet the opposite: felt utmost sympathy with their friend for the torture he had to go trough, although he did choose to go with the girls, but still.

The rest of the day went rather uneventfully, if the daily brawling and bickering didn't count. At the dinner the venturing-group went over every interesting part of their journey, successfully living out most of the sightseeing Isis introduced from the book, for the three men that could not come, not like a certain brunet regretted.

Retiring to their respected rooms, everyone went too sleep rather early, greatly exhausted from the day. Or almost everyone. Two pairs of eyes looked at each other, mischief glittering in understanding. The next day would be most interesting, for sure.


	4. Of pranks and snowball fights

hey! actually i was supposed to put up something for 1st of April, but i left my pendrive home, so... i put this up... yeah... nice dayn ^^;

also, last chapter :D hope you liked it X3

do not own YGO

* * *

_**Sightseeing tour**_

**Chapter 4**

„What the hell?" Anzu woke slightly grunting as the knocks on the door failed to stop. She glared at it for another minute then sat up looking around. Shizuka was still fast asleep, while Camilla effectively covered herself up in the sheets as well as shielding her ear with multiple pillows to muffle the offending sound. She looked back the door, still being pounded on, and heaved a sigh as she got on her feet starting to it. Once reaching one step away from it she stopped. 'Who would pound on our door at' she looked around spotting the clock on the night stand signaling it was 6:49 a.m. 'at this early in the morning? Surely, the staff would say something, and there is no way the boys are up so early. We could hardly drag them out of bed yesterday… But then who?' she knocked her eyebrows together in slight confusion searching for someone who could be. Then an image of a certain person, whom she oh-so-graciously woke up yesterday, popped up, causing her anger rising slightly in annoyance. He couldn't be that childish, now could he be?

She opened the door with more force then she intended and looked at the person standing before her… or more correctly crawling before her. Her eyes widened with confusion and her body started to shake slightly. And she could not take it anymore.

"What the hell Jounichi?" Anzu burst out into fits of laughter, her knees giving up as she collapsed onto them holding her stomach. Seconds later a grumbling Camilla gave the same performance, after finally waking up to look what the commotion was about. For certain, she didn't regret being waken up, for this once.

Ten more minutes of laughing later, and successfully waking up Shizuka too, they helped Jou up and to the bed as the three still chuckling girls untied the poor boy. As it turned out, Bakura was more bored then anyone expected, and used the blond to release his adrenalin.

"So, he tied you up sometime the night, then put you of the room?" the violet haired gird asked fighting down another giggle, her eyes locked with the boys brown ones as he shot a nasty glare in her direction. Then one for Anzu and his sister, who couldn't manage to fight down their own giggles.

"But why did you come here? The others were closer, weren't day?" Anzu asked looking with sympathy at her friends sorrow face.

"He opened the door" was the teens simply answer. After a row of understanding 'oh'-s the girls broke into another round of hysterical laughter causing the boy to glare harder at them. Way to start a day.

Breakfast was relatively quiet. That is if you count people rolling gasping for air from laughing quite. Honda led the competition for the loudest, but the others were behind him just a little. The girls, who already heard the story and replied equally if not any harsher, contained their amusement a level or two better than the other occupants of the table. Even Isis let herself a small chuckle as Rishid joined with a mere smirk at the blonde's expense. He merely glared at the table as response, or more accurately, sent death glares toward a young albino who desperately tried not to laugh as the he heard the story unfold. But being that Bakura Ryou was not one with the strongest will, ask Bakura if you do not believe, he turned a lovely shade of red as he tried to hide fits of laughter that erupted from him. No need to say it was worthless as Bakura took control and started to holler with laughter, slightly startling Yuugi and Otogi who occupied the seats beside him.

Mokuba was no exception from the others as he sat in fits of laughter, comfortably positioning himself between Anzu and Camilla, thus forcing Anzu beside Kaiba, who himself sported a rather evil smirk, at least twice as malicious his usual one, at Katsuya.

Later, when he finally regained control, Ryou apologized for his yami's behavior. Something that turned out to be a mistake, as some of the teens burst into laughter once again, and it took fifteen minutes to calm them down so they could proceed on their daily plan. This meant even more sightseeing and shopping-center-visiting. Though this time they managed to drag Kaiba and Otogi along as well, being that the meetings were over for them, Mr. Milford still had some things to arrange thus he avoided the ordeal labeled as 'sightseeing'.

"Tell me Anzu, can you see the fume too, or I simply just imagining things?" Shizuka leaned closer to the brunette whispering as she watched the snow fell from Kaiba's face ungracefully. Anzu looked at the boy, comprehending if they were the victims of mass hallucination as the young CEO rather uncharacteristically showed Jounichi into a pile of snow, while releasing a string of colorful curses (all the while Yuugi and Ryou escorted Mokuba somewhere 'safer') about mutts, idiots and alike, causing the blonde to charge against him just to two minutes later land in the same pile with a swollen face from the punch he couldn't avoid.

"Now really" Camilla chirped up as Jou once again was on his feet "isn't Margaret Island just lovely?" Beaming she looked around her companions receiving either chuckles or glares as answers. The place was covered in snow thanks to the heavy snowing for the last few days, leaving them with 20-30 cm of snow on the island where there was no need to really clean up being that only a few cars and buses had right to use the roads. Thus leaving tons of snow for the people who soak peace here, or in this case came to admire the view. And everything went rather well, till Mokuba hadn't thrown the first snowball, starting a snow fight, which came to an abrupt stop after a certain blonde teenage boy successfully hit his target right in the face, more punctually a rather grumpy looking Seto Kaiba, who avoided as much be left out of everything related to this 'tour' as possible.

"Honestly moneybags, what's your problem!" Katsuya asked exasperated, this time he really just wanted to include him in some fun and meant no harm. This time.

"Shut up mutt!" her roared back and cursed under his breath suddenly really want to be one a meeting or simply just get away from there. 'Honestly, what did she thought when she brought that bunch of idiots here with herself? Mazaki is one thing, they are nearly inseparable, but why the other retards?' Kaiba fumed silently and shot a rather malicious glare toward the Milford girl.

Three hours later, that included running around the island four times climbing the ruins of different monasteries, large trees and five other snowball fight, the gang collapsed into chairs and cushions in a waiting hall of the hotel, ready to have dinner and go to bed and of course packing before that, after all they would leave the next day. Kaiba breathed out a silent prayer in thank for God, when the conversation during dinner turned toward it, receiving a circle of giggles, chuckles or in some cases hoarse laughter, when the other occupants heard it.

Heaving her suitcase onto her bed, Anzu started to pack out her clothes back into her closet and wardrobes. Three days in a different country without any freak wanting to conquer the world and they, or more exactly Yuugi, needed to stop said freak, was a rather relaxing and fun thing to happen.

A smile graced her lips as she thought about their way back. It was strange and everyone was rather out of character, something that must be the consequence of whatever food it was Mokuba found for them at the airport, after half an hour of flying one by one they started to turn white and spent the flight in silence, either sleeping or concentrating in staying awake and contain whatever it was they ate. Even Kaiba looked pale, not to speak about Mokuba, he ate the most.

She put the suitcase into her closet and collapsed onto her bed with a muffled 'thump' sound followed by a yelp as someone burst into the room. Looking up she raised an eyebrow silently questioning the intruder and seeing that she wouldn't get an answer right now, being that said person decided to hide in her closet, she lay back this time not bothering to look up when a second person opened the door questioning her about whether did someone come in.

Lazily jerking her thumb in the direction of the closet, she smirked slightly at the obscenities thrown between the invaders, then sat up when she heard she was addressed.

"Traitor! Why did you tell him I was here?" a death glare was sent her way as she flopped back on the bed carelessly.

"You came here, and took him here too. I think it only is fair, now don't you agree Kaiba?" she glanced sideways to see a blank expression on his face as he dragged Camilla out of her room clearly heading to find Mokuba, who expectantly hid in the attic, he recently got interest in the old things she had there. May be that was why she was so surprised when said boy crumbled out underneath her bed.

"Mokuba" she took a breath then released it trying to calm down "as much as I love you, I have school tomorrow, where I want to see Cam in one peace if possible, and I do not need your brother's outbursts for hiding you here when he turns my home up side down for you" she sent a tiny glare toward him, while he just smiled sheepishly and a hug later went to find his brother to leave the Mazaki residence, this time probably leaving back less ruined rooms.

The End ^_^


End file.
